Ichigo has an alice?
by MagicRose37
Summary: Ichigo is taken to gakuen alice because she has an alice. Will she and Kashino fit in? Who will they be friends with? What is their Alice(s)? All will be revealed. Also a twist. hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or yumeiro patissiere.

This is my first fanfic. I will accept constructive criticism but you have to tell me what I did wrong and how to fix it. Enjoy!

~~ St. Marie Academy ~~ ~~ Ichigos P.O.V~~

"What!" Ichigo yelled.

"Quiet down kid, we don't anyone to hear. I said you're coming with us." One of the men in a black suit said.

"B-But I don't want to go to G-Gakuen Alice!" She was already missing her beloved cooking class, why must they ask more from her. At least do it in during math.

They grabbed her hand and pulled her with them she tried to get free but her strength was no match for theirs. She was pushed into a limo by them. They slammed the door on her. She got up and and tried to open the door but it was auto locked. She stared out the window. If the driver was going to kidnap her why not just leave now?

Kashino came out with some other men in the same black suit. He was struggling so much you'd think he would hurt himself. They threw him in the limo with her. He banged his head on the on the ceiling and fell on her. He was unconscious. His forehead had a trickle of blood running down it. She hugged him and said "It's going to be okay." _'At least I think it is…'_ she thought.

When they finally arrived at the academy one of the men grabbed her by the hand and led her into the academy. Another one carried Kashino since he was still unconscious. They led them to an empty room and laid kashino on the couch. "Wait here." One of them said and they left. I sighed as I sat down on a chair next to the one Kashino was on.

He started to stir. "Where are we?" He asked.

I sighed again "I don't know Kashino I don't know…" "Wait I think it was Gakuen something. Gakuen Ali, Gakuen li, Gakuen Alice! Yeah that's it!" I said. "That really doesn't help us much does it?"

"Not one bit." Kashino said. He started to get into a comfortable position.

A few hours later only one of the men from before came, He had brought with him a man that wasn't in the same type of suit and a friendly looking woman. The woman advanced toward her and touched her neck. Ichigo backed away a bit but the woman kept coming closer, until she was completely against the back of her chair. The woman drew her hand away and said "I see."

Then she advanced toward Kashino who had fallen asleep. She did the same thing and muttered the same "I see." Then she woke Kashino up.

"Okay, they will be enrolled." The woman said. She walked out of the room.

"You see... Actually... Kashino and I are already enrolled in St. Marie Academy." Ichigo said.

"Oh Don't worry about that we told them that you were coming here." The man without the black suit said.

Then the man without the black suit led them to a classroom. It was quite a ways away. Ichigo looked around and discovered just how big the campus is.

"Wow!" Ichigo exclaimed "Amazing."

They entered a building and went to one of the classrooms in it. " this will be your classroom. Okay." The man said. They nodded and entered the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or yumeiro patissiere.

Please review or favorite or follow it if you like it because it will keep me going.

~General P.O.V~

The class started to shout questions at them. "What is your alice?" "What is your name?" "What is your ability type?" "What is your star rank?" and other questions like that. Kashino and Ichigo didn't know what they meant except for the one about their names.

Ichigo was about to say what their names were but was cut off by a woman with short blond hair. "Their names are Amano Ichigo and Makoto Kashino. Amano Ichigo's alice is water, She is a special star and in the dangerous ability class. Makoto Kashino has the telekinesis alice, is a two star and is in the Latent ability class."

"How did you know that miss?" Ichigo said with sparkles in her eyes because she did not know it herself.

"What do you mean miss?" The woman questioned she looked taken aback. "I'm a mister!" The class snickered. "Anyway I know that because I was in the teachers' lounge with them." Ichigo nodded the pieces were coming together. "But… what does that mean?"

"Oh… I'll tell you later…" The man said. "Anyway I will partner Amano Ichigo with... Natsume because they have the same star rank and ability type. Mikan you don't need a partner anymore do you "A girl with brown hair jumped up and down with joy. Was her partner really that bad?"…and I'll partner Makoto Kashino with… Kitsume because they are in the same ability class." And with that he left.

The class crowded around the two except Natsume. "I bet she is not as strong as Natsume!" a girl with green hair bragged in her face. How was she supposed to know?

"What is an alice? Who is natsume?" Ichigo asked.

"Natsume is the greatest!" The girl with green hair said.

Kashino escaped from the crowd and yelled. "Who is Kitsume?" Everyone turned and pointed at a guy hovering above the group. "Where do I sit?" The boy pointed to a desk empty next to where he sat. Kashino went to sit down.

Kashino and Ichigo both still didn't understand what an alice is or why they were here but they went along with it. "Where is Natsume?" The class pointed to a boy in the back with manga on his face. She went and sat next to him. He turned and gave her a cold glare, much colder than the glare he gave Mikan. (Though it was still extremely cold) Then went back to his manga.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry if it is bad.

~Time skip~

Narumi woke Ichigo and Kashino up at 6:00 am (I don't know when school starts so it will be at 7:30) and explained about star ranks and all the other stuff.

~Time skip 7:20~ Ichigo was walking to school after breakfast. She was in a good mood because the special star breakfast was huge and I mean huge. A girl with light brown hair and big brown eyes ran past her screaming " I'm late, I'm late"

Ichigo believed that and ran to class as fast as she could. She got there 2 minutes early. The girl from before ran in 3 minutes after and really **_was _**late. It was strange though she was a fast runner.

A man with called Narumi walked in or rather danced in. He was wearing a neon pink tutu. "Free period." he sang and danced out.

Ichigo looked around everyone else seemed used to it.

~Time skip~

A man with brown hair came in from Mr. Narumi's explanation it was Mr. Jinno. Mr. Jinno asked the cowering sub in the corner who was late. The sub stuttered a lot and said Mikan was late. Mr. Jinno walked over to Mikan was it and shocked her with a wooden stick I guess he has the lightning alice. She just put her head down and let him. Any normal person would be upset but no she just let him.

~Time skip after class~

A man with dark hair came to her "Meet me in the forest or else 11:00 pm." Then the man left.

~? POV 7:25 am today~

A man with dark hair came to her/him "Same place same time." She/he nodded and the man left.

~? POV after class today~

A man with dark hair came to him/her " you're off go to special don't come back." She/he weakly nodded and the man left. '_After all this time? I guess I should be thankful.' _She/he thought.

I am going to add a twist because I love stories with this twist and it fits perfectly. I know its really short but if people like it I'm going to do another chapter soon. I have all the plot in my head.


End file.
